User blog:The Terrible Travis/Proposal 1: Rule Revision
Welp, I'm admin now. ''IN YOUR FACE JON! ''Um, ahem. Now that I'm offically adminstrator, we're one step closer to making this wiki great again. And if we can get this new proposal of mine to pass, we'll be another step closer. But what is this proposal you ask? It's a simple revision of the current policies page. Below you can see a list of changes that will be made if this proposal passes. Changes to the Policies *'Remove the contradiction regarding articles on crossover characters ('rule #1 states they're allow while rule #11 states they aren't) - you guys will get to decide in the comments below whether you believe these articles should be allowed or not *'Remove rule #10 '- It can take a long time to develop a certain project. Much longer than a simple six months. It makes no sense to randomly remove a article due to the amount of time it's been worked on. The idea that "quality content articles are excluded from this rule" is ridiculous - the percieved quality of a work is entirely subjective. Policies should be based on objective measures, not subjective ones. *'Remove rule #13 '- I oppose this rule for similar reasons - it's based on subjective measures. What's annoying and not annoying completely depends on the person. Simply having a differing opinion could annoy some users. Annoying someone doesn't mean you're disrespecting them, the rule seems to think all occurences are done on purpose when in reality they're not. *'Modify rule #15 -' This rule currently states that it's a bannable offense to insult or say vulgar things towards a fellow user (including on other websites) and that there are no exceptions. If this proposal is passed, the rule will be modified in order to make exceptions for insults, attacks, etc. that are clearly done in a joking matter and don't hold any malicious intent. This section of the policy has been removed from the proposal due to all you guys whining about it without reason. If the proposal passes, rule #15 will stay the same and will not be modified. *'Transfer rules #8, #9, and #12 off the policies page and onto a new Editing Suggestions page' - Things like these rules would much better fit in on a page for editing suggestions rather than one for policies. These can't really be enforced - they don't belong on the policies page. In addition to the former rules, if supported by the community, this new editing suggestions page will contain many helpful tips for new users that are just starting out on the site. Please comment whether you support, oppose, or are neutral towards this proposal. Also be sure to mention whether you think articles for crossover characters should be allowed or not. Thanks in advance. i post porn, I give everyone the clap, I'm gay, i use bad grammar, I drove everyone batshit crazy. (talk) 05:55, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Discussions